Cómo conquistar a una chica distraida? MiraXAce
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para un chico que es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le gusta esa chica. Y ella parece corresponderle pero sus actitudes no ayudan mucho "Que haces hablando con Keith tanto rato?" "Es mi hermano!"


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

**Originalmente iba a hacer un horóscopo Bakugan, pero ellos no tienen fecha de nacimiento así que improvise con esto.**

**Advertencia: **Ace tsundere

**Pareja:** El intento de emo y la vestal del buen trasero…XD

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a una chica distraída? AceXMira**

**Si decidiste conquistar a este tipo de chica, pon atención. Sobre todo si tu eres un chico bastante extremista, eres rebelde y sangrón a veces pero luego te vuelves un ángel caído y hasta sufrido. Por su parte ella es intuitiva y enigmática. No abre su corazón fácilmente pero es muy fiel con sus amigos. Y si tú eres uno de sus amigos, mejor.**

**Si tu chica no te hace caso obsérvala mejor. Si no lo haces podrías pensar que se está haciendo la difícil, pero en verdad no les están llegando tus señales.**

_-Estás loca? Quieres posponer la destrucción de los controladores dimensionales e ir a buscar una aguja en un pajar?-se quejaba Ace. Como se le ocurría a Mira ir a buscar al tal Keith justo ahora?_

_-Mi hermano nos ayudaría si logramos encontrarlo-decía ella_

_-Olvídalo!-repuso el-Ya tuvimos DEMASIADAS distracciones. Se suponía que liberaríamos a los bakugan!_

_-Eso es lo que intento!_

_-Oigan tomemos un poco de aire si?-decía Marucho tratando de calmarlos. Pero fue inútil._

_Como explicarle Ace a Mira que no quería dejarla ir para que no salga lastimada sin insinuar que estaba interesado en ella?_

**Como saber si es distraída? Porque le agradas (y eso que ella no abre su corazón a nadie) y en cuanto te ubica va directamente a ti. Eres su amigo. Pero no parece entender ninguna de tus indirectas. **

_Había escuchado la voz de Mira en la noche. Pedía ayuda. Así que Ace había ido a buscarla. Pero todo era una trampa de los Vexos. Y ahora estaba inmerso en una pelea con Mylene._

_Cuando fue que habían iniciado todos sus problemas? Mira Clay era su único problema._

_Flashback_

_El no se tomaba muy en serio jugar y pelear con Bakugans. Hasta que esa chica, Mira se le apareció, lo retó, le habló de algo llamado "Resistencia" o algo así, le dio un lanzador, pelearon y ella ganó._

_-No puede ser! Nunca antes había perdido!-se quejaba él, tendido en el piso. Ella se le acercó_

_-Bienvenido a la Resistencia, Ace-sonrió ella mientras le tendía la mano_

_-Nunca dije que me uniría a tu equipo!-gritó el menor mientras le apartaba la mano bruscamente_

_-Está bien…Yo he decidido por ti-sacó de su bolsillo un bakugan de atributo Darkus y se lo entregó-Conoce a Percival Darkus. El será tu nuevo compañero desde ahora_

_El bakugan se abrió y sonó una voz_

_-Eres muy valiente, Ace_

_-No puedo creerlo! Un bakugan que habla! Oye, que es esto?_

_-Tú también puedes escucharlo? Entonces elegí el bakugan correcto. Bienvenido a la Resistencia Bakugan-sonrió ella mientras lo observaba. Ace no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como el sol del desierto la iluminaba directamente, haciéndola ver más hermosa. Como un espejismo del desierto. Una diosa._

_Fin Flashback_

**Este tipo de chicas son difíciles, así que no seas tan sutil con tus indirectas**

_-Chicos, me veo bien con este vestido-preguntó Mira quien usaba un largo vestido blanco marfil_

_-De donde sacaste eso?-preguntó Dan_

_-Regalo de Keith_

_-Keith? Y por que el te regala eso?-gruñó Ace_

_-Es mi hermano-suspiró ella-Como sea…Se me ve bien?_

_-Bueno…-dijo Ace sonrojado-Te ves bien… No te ves gorda…_

_-Quieres decir que estoy gorda?-gritó ella ofendida antes de irse_

_-Si quieres conquistarla, así nunca lo lograrás-murmuró Baron_

_-Cállate!_

**Si eres un chico entusiasta aunque gruñón, casi bipolar, no la abrumes con exceso de información. Ten cuidado con tus cambios de humor o ella no sabrá como tratarte.**

_-Que hacías coqueteando con Dan?_

_-Solo fue un abrazo!_

_-Y porque pasas tanto tiempo con Keith!_

_-Es mi hermano!_

_-Lo ves?...Es lo mismo que te dijeron Runo y Julie-susurró Percival en el hombro de Ace_

_-Cállate! Y tú, Mira, deja de pasar tiempo con ellos. Ya parece que te gustan!_

_-Dan es novio de Runo, y si…me gustó. Pero Runo es mi amiga y no le hare eso. Y Keith es mi hermano!_

_-Incesto_

_-Pero como puedes insinuar ese tipo de cosas!_

_-No insinuó. Es la verdad_

_Aunque eran amigos, casi toda su relación se basaba en violencia y peleas. Peleas. Nunca podría acercarse a ella con esa actitud! Pero es que a veces Mira era tan…_

**Cuidado si es que tiene novio, no le interesas, le gusta alguien más o si no tienen nada en común.**

_-Es inútil…-suspiraba Ace sentado en un sofá de la casa de Marucho_

_Qué te pasa?-preguntó el dueño de la casa_

_Nada, Marucho…todo normal…._

_-No me vengas a mentir a mí, Ace. En serio, que te pasa_

_-Nada, ahora déjame en paz!-no se atrevió a agredirlo porque Marucho era menor y además le caía bien…Y no era ruidoso e indiscreto como Dan, Baron, Runo o Julie…_

_-Es por una chica, no?_

_-Pero como lo…? Me oíste, no?_

_-No…Julie me dijo que si le hago esa pregunta a un chico se quedan todos boquiabiertos. Incluso yo!_

_-Ah…._

_-Y bueno…quien es esa chica? La conozco? Es de aquí?_

_-Haces muchas preguntas, Marucho_

_-Sí, es de aquí-respondió el bakugan de Ace_

_-Percival!-reprochó al bakugan que tenía el en su hombro-Bueno, si…._

_-Es Runo?_

_-Claro que no. Ella está con Dan_

_-Julie?_

_-Muy chillona-dijo el mayor poniendo cara de asco_

_-Alice?_

_-Muy aburrida_

_-Mira?_

_Ace se sonrojó violentamente_

_-Creo que le di en el blanco-sonrió el menor-Ace, te gusta Mira?_

_-Silencio! Por eso no quería que lo sepas-se sonrojó el_

_-Por qué avergonzarse? Mira es bonita_

_-Sí, pero a ella le gusta alguien más_

_-De veras? Quien?-pregunto Marucho inocentemente_

_-Dan_

_-Es imposible! A Dan le gusta Runo! Para el Mira es solo una amiga._

_-Y Keith_

_Por favor, es solo su hermano mayor! Es lógico que lo quiera_

_-Eso mismo me dijo Runo_

_-Runo sabe de esto? _

_-Si…lo saben Baron, Nemus, Runo, Julie…supongo y Percival._

_Ambos se quedaron observándose un largo rato. Luego de pensarlo, Marucho sonrió_

_-Pero yo creo que a ella tú también le gustas_

_-No trates de animarme, Marucho_

_-Es en serio! Mira esto…es de una grabación que encontré en la sala de entrenamiento-el niño le tomó la mano tratando de poner de pie a su amigo_

_-Nos espías?-gritó Ace sorprendido_

_-No es eso…son cámaras de seguridad_

_-Igual! No sabes lo que es la privacidad?_

_-Quieres saber que dijo Mira de ti?-dijo Marucho muy seriamente_

_-Bueno…-murmuró el Vestal mientras de dejaba tomar de la mano y caminar por varios pisos junto al joven peleador Aquos.. Llegaron a una gran sala de computadoras. Marucho activó una de ellas y vio una grabación en la que salían conversando Julie, Runo y Mira._

_"Que fuerte y guapo que es Ace!"_

_-Mierda…acaso a Julie le gusto yo?-pensó el peliverde mientras veían el video…-Que horror_

_"Te gusta Ace?"-preguntó Runo_

_"Tampoco dije eso! Solo dije que sus músculos me impresionan!"_

_"Pues…ehhh…parecía que decías eso…"_

_"A ella no le gusta! Entendido, Runo?"-decía Mira con un ligero gesto de enfado_

_"Tal vez deberíamos cambar el tema"-propuso Tigrerra_

_Y se cortó la grabación_

_-Tal vez en el fondo le gustas. No te rindas, Ace…-sonrió Marucho a su amigo dándole palmaditas en la espalda_

_Ace no pudo evitar sonreír…y gritar de la emoción. Mira! En el fondo Mira también lo amaba! Ella lo quería! También el era importante para ella!_

_-Gracias Marucho! Gracias!-gritaba el mayor mientras abrazaba a Marucho, tal vez demasiado fuerte-Dime, como puedo agradecerte esto?_

_-Soltándome… que me…asfixias…_

_-Uy, perdón-y lo soltó bruscamente cayendo de cara al piso_

**Ve que cosas tienen en común que puedas utilizar a tu favor**

_-Ace. Si quieres andar con Mira que cosas tienen en común?-decía una entusiasmada Runo acariciando la cabeza del peliverde_

_-Ambos son súper cute!. Eso es un punto a favor!-chillaba Julie_

_Los tres se encontraban en el cuarto de Runo y habían sentado a Ace en un puff que casi lo hunde. Que sofás más raros tenían los terrícolas! Al menos no fueron al cuarto de Julie…_

_-Bueno...a ella y a mí nos gusta jugar Bakugan…-comentó el chico_

_Runo y Julie lo miraron decepcionadas_

_-Y qué? A Billy y a mí nos gusta jugar también pero eso no lo es todo! _

_-Y todos sabemos que te metiste a jugar Bakugan y a la Resistencia solo para estar con ella-dijo Percival para empeorar todo_

_-Está bien. Mira y yo no tenemos nada en común, están felices ahora!-gritó Ace mientras trataba sin conseguirlo, salirse de ese puff-Mira nunca se enterará de lo que siento porque yo solo soy su amigo. No tengo la carisma de Dan ni la sonrisa de Keith! Ella me rechazará_

_-Tranquilízate…tal vez ella ni tu tienen nada en común pero eso no es todo en una relación. Mira es una buena persona y estoy seguro que si le dices lo que sientes, ella comprenderá e intentara responderte a su manera. Ella muy despistada. No se dará cuenta de lo que sientes si no se lo dices directamente_

_Esta vez Ace Grit ya no dijo nada. Era cierto. El conocía a Mira y es probable que eso haga. Había que intentarlo. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad…Y Runo para ser novia del latoso de Dan era muy comprensiva. Que le habrá visto a ese?_

**Se positivo, primero se su amigo y luego confiésale tu amor.**

_Había pasado un año desde que los Vestal se despidieron de Runo, Julie y Alice…Y unos meses desde que Dan, Marucho y Shun se marcharon. Keith y Gus hablaban de ellos de vez en cuando, Baron siempre decía lo mucho que extrañaba al "Maestro Dan y al Maestro Marucho", Ace los extrañaba a todos, incluso a Dan. Pero Mira se veía la más afectada de todos._

_-Los extraño demasiado!-sollozaba ella_

_-No llores, Mira. A ellos no les gustaría verte así-decía Ace _

_-Pero no puedo evitarlo! Yo…los extraño. Eran nuestros amigos! No los volveremos a ver!-lloraba ella con más fuerza_

_-Ace…-susurró Percival en el hombro de Ace_

_El peliverde suspiró. Dan era odioso, pero no era su culpa de que a Mira le guste él, además no era tan mala gente, era divertido. Shun le pareció un arrogante, pero no estaba mal. Y Marucho…le pareció débil desde el comienzo pero era buen amigo, fuerte y con mucho cerebro…Y Mira los quería. Y el también, para que negarlo. La atrajo hacia él, temblando, y la atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Y Mira lloró. Tan frágil y hermosa. Debía decírselo ahora…_

_-Mira, yo…_

_Era imposible. Ella solo lo quería como un amigo. Entonces recordó el video de Marucho…y las palabras de Runo:_

_"Mira es muy despistada. No se dará cuenta de lo que sientes si no se lo dices directamente"_

_-Que te pasa, Ace?_

_-Mira, yo…quiero decirte algo…_

_-Qué es?_

_-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** Buuuu! Lo se! Quedó en suspenso. EL FINAL ESTA A IMAGINACION DE USTEDES. Ella aceptó? O alguien vino a interrumpirlos?

_¿Se aceptan Review's?_


End file.
